Warriors of the Furture
by crying rain drop
Summary: Chapter 1 We all know of the four clans, ThunderClan, WindClan, RiverClan, and ShadowClan. They all still live at the lake. But they have been renamed. ThunderClan is known as ShadeClan. WindClan is known as IceClan. RiverClan is known as WaterClan. A


Warriors of the Future, Chaoter 1

We all know of the four clans, ThunderClan, WindClan, RiverClan, and ShadowClan. But the clan names have changes over time. Thunderclan is known as ShadeClan. WindClan is known as IceClan. RiverClan is known as WaterClan. And ShadowClan is known as NightClan. They all still live at the lake. This is the story of ShadeClan, and they have recently just had a battle with NightClan. There leader had lost a life, and she only had four more, then soon Yellowtail would become leader.

"Hollystar," said the Waterclan medicine cat, Leafwhisker, "Are you alright?"

"Yes I'm fine Leafwhisker, go see to the other cats before me." Waterstar then sent her off to see to the other cats.

Moonkit walked out of the queens den, followed by her brother and sister, Sunkit and Snowkit. They were almost six moons old, and they were almost old enough to become apprentices. The clan needed more warriors, and Moonkit wanted more than ever to be the best warrior the forest has ever seen.

"Sunkit, can you believe it, were almost old enough to become apprentices!" Moonkit said all excited with her ears twitching.

"I can't, I hope that Hollystar is okay though." Sunkit said lowering his head sadly.

"I'm sure she is okay Sunkit, right Snowkit." Moonkit asked her sister.

"Err, yea, I'm sure that she is fine. She has a few lives left she is fine." Snowkit assured them.

"Right, come on, let's go and visit her." Moonkit said with excitement, and started to head out of the nursery.

"Oh no you don't, you three just need to leave Hollystar alone, and she's very weak." Sandheart, their mother told them.

"Sandheart, why?" Moonkit asked.

"Because she doesn't need a hand full of kits bothering her. You three just need to go to sleep, it's late." Sandheart told her kits, they listened to their mother and went to sleep.

Two sunrises later, Moonkit, Sunkit, and Snowkit were all playing outside. Moonkit was trying to find a way to get to the leaders den; she was still too small to climb like the other cats, so she had to find another way. Her brother and sister went back inside the den. Moonkit looked at the rocks. She saw the leaders den up on the top ledge.

"I have got to find a way up there." She said out loud.

"What are you trying to do?" Flowerpaw asked.

"I'm trying to get to Shadestar's den." Moonpaw told her.

"I won't go up there. Leafwhisker is in a bad mood today. Just ask her sister, Leafwhisker gave Fernflower a good scratch across her face. I wouldn't go in there if I were you."

"That mouse-brained idiot. Well Fernflower asked for it." Moonkit said.

"Well got to go, hunting patrol, bye." Flowerpaw then ran off to go on the patrol.

Moonkit saw that Darkclaw, Yellowtail, Birdpaw, and Mouseheart were also on the hunting patrol. Moonkit hissed and then walked slowly to the nursery.

Moonkit got inside the nursery, and Dapplepelt was panicking.

"What's going on?" Moonkit asked.

"Whitekit is missing." Treekit told her.

Moonkit then ran out of nursery, and went to find a warrior. Moonkit then saw Petaltail and ran up to her.

"Petaltail, Petaltail!" Moonkit wailed.

"What's wrong Moonkit?" Petaltail asked.

"Whitekit is missing. We can't find her scent and where she went." Moonkit told her.

"I'll go tell Hollystar." Petaltail then ran off to the den.

Moonkit then went back into the nursery to get Sunkit and Snowkit. Snowkit was in the den.

"Snowkit, we need to find Sunkit. Where is he?" Moonkit asked.

"He is already out in the forest." She whispered, "He told me to stay here and wait for you. I wanted to go with him, but I just had to wait for you."

"We need to sneak out." Moonkit said.

"No, I'm staying here." Snowkit protested.

"Fine, then I'm out of here." Moonkit then rushed out of the den, and tried to find a way out.

Moonkit then saw Mouseheart on guard at the entrance. She didn't want to go out that way anyways. She then looked at the rock wall. She saw an opening. Moonkit looked to see if anyone was looking. No one looking and she snuck through the hole. She got out, and she found her brothers scent, he went through the same way. She followed him.

She was walking, and then the wind changed. She smelt the hunting patrol coming her way! They also had Sunkit with them. She also smelt another scent. It was Whitekit. Before she could blow a sigh of relief, she had to get back to camp. It was starting to rain. The rain would hide her scent.

Moonkit was running back to camp. She saw the rock wall and dodged into as fast as she could into the hole. She looked to see if anyone was coming, and she saw no one and slipped through. She then ran back to the den.

Snowkit came running up to her, "How did you get away?"

"They hadn't seen me yet. Did anyone wonder where I was?" Moonkit asked.

"No, no one asked. Where is Sunkit?" Snowkit asked.

"He got caught. That clumsy fox dung, he is going to get in trouble." Moonkit said laughing at her brother.

The hunting patrol that had Sunkit and Whitekit was back. Hollystar was coming down from her den, to call a clan meeting.


End file.
